1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hooks and hangers, and more particularly to hooks that can be quickly strapped to a hand tool and thereafter easily be hung from a belt or pocket of a worker.
2. Description of Related Art
Only having “two hands” often requires that a worker put down a hand tool in order to complete some procedure or prepare it for using the tool. But putting the tool down on the ground or table may not be possible or convenient. So a variety of workers tool pouches, holsters and hooks have been devised and marketed.
For example, a belt hook is shown by William Armstrong in U.S. Design Pat. No. D470,309 S, issued Feb. 18, 2003. Such appears to illustrate a saddle that can be threaded by a workers belt and worn on one side. A snap with a release lever allows a tool with a matching ring to be captured and held. Armstrong shows a variation of this idea in his U.S. Design Pat. No. D469,250 S, issued Jan. 28, 2003. Here a simple flat hook pointing upwards is strapped to a worker's belt.
James Schwartzmiller has a similar belt saddle with a low-slung hook that he illustrates in U.S. Design Pat. No. D452,610 S, issued Jan. 1, 2003. Such is being marketed under the trademark E-Z HOLSTER™. Web pages accessed from www.ezholster.com show how the belt saddle and hook are matched with a tool having a ring strapped to it with VELCRO strapping. The problem is the hook on the side of the worker can snag onto anything and can scratch and injure other people and objects. The tool can only be hung on the hook, and the hook must already be pre-attached to the worker's belt.